


The Walking Corpse Party

by Jumpyrope



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Gore, Multi, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: When a post culture festival get together goes wrong and people start eating people, where will everyone turn?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on my other fanfics in starting a new one, go me. But I haven't abandoned my others. Just trying out different ideas okay.

Heavenly Host Elementary

"What are you doing? That's disgusting!" A shrill and scared voice rang out through the halls of the mostly empty elementary school building. "S-stay away from me, stop that!" The school nurse backed away as the principal drew nearer. She clutched her shirt closed, as he had already undone a couple of the buttons on her blouse. The principal's glasses reflected the setting sun outside the window, making the nurse's heart thud intensely in her chest. Tears pricked her eyes; she didn't understand why he would do something like this. She trusted him. 

However, she didn't have long to feel upset by his sudden change in character as her heel slipped off the top step. Falling backwards, a scream barely escaped her mouth before she tumbled down. She hit the ground with a sickening crack, her neck being twisted completely in a right angle, eyes still wide with fear. The principal stood speechless at the top of the stairs, unable to utter a word. "Ms..." was all he could really get out. He walked down the stairs, shakily. The body of the nurse twitched, and he felt relief flood through him. "She's okay." He thought. "She's alive." Though after what he tried to do to her, perhaps he would have preferred she died. In any case, he reaches the bottom of the stairs, slowly stepping towards the body of Ms. Shinozaki. She twitches again, and he kneels down beside her. Her glazed eyes roll over in her head to look directly into his, seeming to glare pure and unfiltered hatred into him. Then, much to his surprise, she sits up. "Ms. Yoshie... thank goodness. You had taken quite the tumble.." he manages to say, trying to save face. Maybe, he thinks, maybe she will forget about what he tried to do. But before he could offer her any help, she lunged directly at him, grabbing him by the shoulder with surprising force and sinking her teeth directly into his face. She rips a chunk of skin off his cheek, the flesh spurting blood onto his wrinkled dress shirt. He screams, but the caregiver turned cannibal pays no mind. She chews his squishy cheek between her teeth before swallowing, the blood catching in her bent throat and gurgling back out. Too terrified to move, the principal allows her to sink her teeth a second time into his jugular. A gargled scream fills the air before being drowned out by just gargling. She drops him to the ground as he writhes in pain, chewing on the muscle of his neck. He lasts a few more moments before he grows still. 

Meanwhile, a few steps away, stands a little girl. Sachiko Shinozaki stares wide eyed at the horrors of what she just witnessed. Her mother being killed, then in turn killing her killer. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to run. But Sachiko just stood there, in absolute silence. Yoshie Shinozaki looked up from her first victim to her daughter, and grinned a bloody grin. 

\--- 

News report: STAY INSIDE

"Hello, this is Akane Yoshizaki reporting live from the station. We don't know what is going on. Outside on the streets are people e-eating each other. It's like the world has gone mad. Some of these, these rioters have tried to get into this building, but we have locked the doors so they shouldn't be able to get in." A loud bang can be heard through the tv as the newscaster turns around. "I- I'm afraid I was mistaken." Another bang can be heard. "They've come in through the window. Security is trying to fend them off but, shit!" She falls backwards as another person leaps on top of her. The camera shakes, and her agonized screams can be heard through the speakers of the classroom television before they waste away into nothing. The camera finally falls over, showing a clear image of the woman having her chest ripped apart and eaten out of like a rack of baby back ribs. Soon, the woman moves and sits up, her remaining guts falling out of her chest cavity. 

"Holy shit." Mutters a blonde boy by the name of Yoshiki Kishinuma in the back of the class group., eyes wide.  
"What the hell..." comes another voice from a pigtailed girl named Ayumi Shinozaki. A terrified squeak is all that comes from Mayu Suzumoto as she buries her face into the bespectacled Morishige Sakutaro. He remains silent, staring at the screen as if transfixed.  
"This is a joke right?" A girl with curls in her hair, Seiko Shinohara, says. The girl next to her, clutching her hand, Naomi Nakashima, just shakes her head in disbelief.  
"Don't look, Yuka." Orders a generic looking boy by the name of Satoshi Mochida to his little sister, Yuka Mochida. Someone turns off the tv, a grave look on her face for someone with such a cute panda bear necklace on. "Let's not watch any more." Instructs the teacher, Yui Shishido. No one seems to have a complaint.  
"What do we do now, Ms. Yui?" Satoshi asks, fear obvious in his eyes. Ms. Yui shakes her head, frowning at the ground.  
"We stay here." 

EARLIER:  
"It was a rainy day, much like this one, when tragedy struck this very school." Ayumi's voice echoed in the classroom, only the bottom half of her face lit up by the candle sitting on the floor in front of her. The students surrounding the candle watched her with interest, listening. She opens her mouth to speak again, but is cut off by the classroom door slamming open and the lights being turned on. Ms. Yui appeared to be back, and behind her was a wide eyed young girl with a scared expression on her face.  
"Yuka!"  
"Ms. Yui!" The voices of surprise rang out as everyone squinted in the sudden and harsh light.  
"Yuka, what are you doing here, are you okay?" Satoshi ran to his little sister, who was shaking. She clutched an umbrella tightly in her hands. Satoshi looked up to Ms. Yui for answers but found none in her frightened eyes.  
"I found her, outside. It's not safe out there right now." Ms. Yui speaks up, panting. There is sweat on her forehead that her short hair is sticking to. Yuka shakes, throwing herself into her brother's arms for a tight hug.  
"B-big brother.." she whines, whipping her face off on his shirt. "There's people outside and they're- they're-" the young girl breaks off into sobbing, shaking her head. Ms. Yui finishes her sentence for her. "The people outside have gone crazy, attacking whoever they can get to. Poor Yuka saw... she saw someone being killed. We both did." Ms. Yui hugs herself, rocking back and forth.  
"Let's put on the news." Morishige speaks up, and Mayu nods in agreement, tearfully clutching her shirt in a closed fist. Everyone agrees, turning on the tv to see what was happening outside. 

After seeing the woman on the screen get eaten alive, panic erupted.  
"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Yoshiki yells, slamming his fist down on the table and startling everyone else.  
"I have to get home, I have to make sure Yuu is okay." Seiko speaks up, unusually quiet. Everyone else agrees, saying they needed to see their own families. Ms. Yui is the only one to disagree at first.  
"No, everyone, we have to stay here where it's safe. Don't go back out there it's dangerous, you haven't seen what it's like-" Naomi cuts her off.  
"What do you mean we haven't seen what it's like?! That woman just got killed on live tv and we're supposed to just sit by?"  
"Hey! Don't yell at Ms. Yui, she's trying to protect us!" Ayumi is the next one to spit anger towards Naomi. Naomi seems to be shut up by this yelling, at least for the moment.  
"I think we should stay here." Yoshiki speaks up, crossing his arms. "It's safe."  
"Of course you would want to stay, you don't have anyone to go home to." Naomi mutters, quickly shushed by Seiko. Yoshiki hears enough to look at her with a hurt and confused expression. Naomi then mutters an apology, quietly.  
"I think it would be best to stay here." Morishige is the next one to speak. "You can do whatever, but Mayu and I will be staying here." Mayu looks up at him, confused.  
"We will?" She asks, not having agreed to anything yet.  
"Yes, it is the safest course of action and we have to stay safe." He clarifies, and she nods her head in agreement.  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." She said quietly, just not having wanted to state her opinion so definitely.  
"So are we in agreement? Wait here until help can arrive?" Ms. Yui tried to rally everyone together.  
"No! No, I can't just leave my siblings! They're probably so scared, since dad's at work they're all alone. I can't just leave them alone!" Seiko argues, and Ms. Yui bites her lip with frustration. Seiko doesn't wait for a response. "I'm going home."  
"I'll walk with you." Naomi speaks up again, stepping towards her friend. Seiko turns and looks at her, an expression of surprise and unnatural joy, considering the situation, on her face.  
"Naomi..." she says quietly, blinking.  
"Come on Seiko, let's go. We'll make sure they are safe." 

The two friends head for the door, before Satoshi stops them with a timely yelled "wait!" The two pause, looking at him.  
"Naomi, Shinohara, don't go. It's dangerous. We have to protect ourselves if we're going to protect our loved ones." Meanwhile, Yuka rains silent, clutching her brother's shirt like a life support. 

Before anyone can make a solid decision, they hear groaning from the hall that makes them freeze silent. Through the still open door stumbles a blood covered student, eyes glazed over and leg bent at an awkward angle. She nearly fell crossing the threshold, reaching her arms out toward Naomi and Seiko, who were standing closest to the door.  
"Um, are you.. okay?" Seiko asks tentatively as Naomi backs away with wide eyes.  
"Shinohara, get back." Ms. Yui instructs, and Seiko doesn't hesitate to step away. The groaning girl then lunges towards Seiko, but luckily Seiko was able to back up enough to escape. The bloody girl lunges again, tripping this time and falling flat on her face. Ms. Yui turns and ushers everyone away. "We need to find a safer place to barricade ourselves. This time Mayu is the one to speak up.  
"The drama room might be good, there are plenty of exits in case we need it and there's plenty of space in case we stay here for a while." Ms. Yui nods.  
"That sounds good, come on everyone. Now." 

And with that final order from their teacher, everyone followed Mayu and Morishige down to the theatre department without argument, Naomi looking backwards at the girl crawling on the floor before following everyone with a call from Satoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class finds safety, at least for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy sorry this took forever uhh, I've been going through a lotta shit lately and haven't been able to write. But I got my writing boots back on and I hope I don't disappoint!

The journey to the drama club room was surprisingly easy. Only a few other students to avoid getting past were in the halls. Everyone tried not to look at the stumbling people as they reached out to the class, just quickly moving past. As they walked past what they thought was a body, Satoshi fell to the back of the group, though Yuka kept pulling his hand to try and get him to move. Everyone paused, looking back at them, but Naomi stepped towards his side. 

"Satoshi..?" She looks down at to where he was looking, and her eyes widen to see the body move. She is afraid at first that the boy would try to grab Satoshi, but he only weakly reached his arm up. The other was all bloody from what looked to be a bite on his limp arm at his side. It was such a deep bite though that it left a crater in his arm, and Naomi felt sick as the thought of a slice of birthday cake ran through her mind. 

"Hhhelp..." the boy choked out quietly, obviously suffering from a lot of pain and fading quickly. Satoshi just looked sadly down at him before reaching his free hand out to take the boy's bloody one.   
"Satoshi?"   
"Big bro?"   
Both Naomi and Yuka were startled by this, and Satoshi closed his eyes.   
"Satoshi, we can't help hi-"   
Naomi is cut off with a sharp "I know!" Followed by a softer   
"I know. I just, everyone deserves to have someone there for their last moments. I can't just leave him here alone." He looks up at Naomi with such emotion in his eyes that she has to look away.   
"Y-yeah. Okay." She responds, the words he said bouncing around in her head like an old screensaver. Meanwhile Yuka hugs her big brother, holding onto him tightly.   
"You're so kind.." she says, looking down and away from the dying boy. 

It's only about thirty more seconds before the grip the boy has on Satoshi's hand weakens to nothing, his body becoming limp. Satoshi left the boy's arm crossed over his lap and rubbed the tears out of the corners of his own eyes with his wrist. With a nod, he steps toward his friends.   
"Okay. Let's go on."   
The group continues on, but Naomi stays back just long enough to notice the peaceful smile on the boy's face. 

They reach their destination with no other interruptions or problems, and Satoshi immediately goes to the bathroom to wash his hands while everyone else makes sure the area is clear and the room Mayu brought them to was safe. Ayumi suggests that she should go with him to make sure nothing happens.   
"In situations like this, it's always best to have a buddy system." She says, a finger pointing up in declaration, a determined look on her face. Yoshiki clicks his tongue against his teeth to make a "tch" noise. She glares in his direction.   
"What's your problem?" Ayumi frowns, crossing her arms in annoyance. Yoshiki rolls his eyes.   
"You're a girl, you can't go in the boys room with him." He says as if it's obvious. Ayumi's face flushes a little redder.   
"I would wait outside the bathroom, obviously!" She argues, but it seems the dilemma had already been solved without the two. Morishige headed for the door, looking back at them like they were all idiots. 

"I'm going to go check on Mochida. Be back soon." Is all he says before heading out. Ayumi pouts, a little grumpy.   
"We still should have a buddy system. I don't think gender should matter."   
"I wanna be big bro's buddy, then!" Yuka pipes up, formerly quiet as she stood with Ms. Yui while waiting for her brother's return. The determination in her eyes and stance is too cute for Ayumi to keep being pissy, so she sighs and relaxes.   
"Yeah, that works. As long as you don't go anywhere alone, we'll be good. Safety in numbers." She says, nodding importantly. 

Seiko nods as well, having been unusually quiet so far. "Staying together is best. Only dumb people in horror movies say they should all split up." She and Ayumi share a look as they nod together, in total agreement. Ayumi wondered why she didn't really spend more time around Seiko. Then she is reminded of the walking blemish beside her. Ayumi shakes the mean thought from her mind. Naomi is her classmate and friend, she shouldn't be looking at her like an annoying insect just because she is a rival for Satoshi's affections. 

Soon, Morishige and Satoshi return, looking calm but worried.   
"There's more of them out there. This room is pretty secure but having to leave to get to the bathrooms is a danger." Satoshi says with a pensive look, catching Yuka as she runs to him.   
"Actually! There is a security shudder that would block this section from the rest of the school. We would have the hall and this room and the bathrooms and the classroom next door all for ourselves. But it only comes down by remote, and I don't know where that would be..." Mayu pipes up, mapping out the area in the air with her finger. But she droops and looks less excited when she realizes that they won't be able to get the shudder down. 

"Even if we do get the shudder down, we need a way to get those psychos out of here. I do not want to get locked in with even one of them." Yoshiki speaks up, and everyone agrees. Obviously in order to have a safe area, they would need to clear it out. There is a moment of silence. 

"We can't kill them, can we?" The tentative voice comes from Seiko of all people. "I mean, they're human right? Just sick? It would be wrong to kill them wouldn't it? But, it would be a lot harder to get them out by ushering them away, and I don't think a "helloo mister cannibal man, do you mind terribly if we tell you stay out of this area?" would work." Naomi giggles just a bit at Seiko's silly voice as she acted out the scene. 

"Yeah, that would go over great I'm sure. No, we've got to find a way to get them out. I don't necessarily want blood on my hands." Yoshiki agrees. "What if we kill them and it turns out that they could be saved? We would have taken a life that could have been gained back." He continues, muttering the next part. "That just ain't right." 

The room seemed to be in silent agreement. When Morishige's mostly monotone voice cut through the silence, a few people jumped a bit. 

"If we have to, to protect ourselves, don't feel bad about killing them. From what it looks like, though, they are able to sustain horrific injuries and keep moving. It is completely illogical, but perhaps... they are simply animated corpses." He finishes, his hand raised to fiddle with his collar before thoughtfully raising it to his mouth. Mayu folds her arm around her stomach and makes a pained face and looks down, and Ayumi mirrors Morishige's expression. Naomi shakes her head, jaw set with some sort of determination.   
"It doesn't matter what they are exactly. If they're trying to kill us, we can't just let them because of a skewed sense of morality." Seiko nods in agreement with her friend, holding onto Naomi's hand as well. 

Ms. Yui claps her hands together in finalization.   
"Okay. Well, everyone, let's stay calm and we can figure this out. Protect each other. I promised to keep all of you safe the moment I stood behind the podium on the first day of class. I intend to keep that promise." The teacher smiled warmly at everyone, and it actually put the room at ease. Ayumi moved over to her teacher, hugging the woman with a happy smile.   
"Thanks, Ms. Yui. Thank you for being our teacher." She said, and Ms. Yui looked around the room in surprise as everyone repeated their class president's words. Even Yuka showed appreciation and expressed how lucky her brother was to be in her class. 

Things settled down after that, everyone sitting in a circle and talking almost as if nothing had happened. They talked about the culture festival and how much fun it was. Relieved, Satoshi mentioned that most of the people in school had left already, so the few students they saw in the hall were probably most of the people left in the building. Everyone felt a bit safer after that. The topic of the security shudders came up again as Morishige suggests that maybe the remote for the shudders would be in the security monitors office, or with the security monitor. 

"Either way," he continues, "it would still be difficult to get a hold of it. The door to the office is locked with a number code, and who knows if the monitor is even still-" Mayu shushes him, trying to stop him from saying the man might be dead. There is quiet for a moment before Ayumi sits up tall on her knees.   
"Oh! I think I might know the passcode! I-I'm not 100% sure about it, but I bet if I see the keypad I can remember the pattern." Morishige nods, acknowledging that it is worth a shot. Yoshiki sits up after that. 

"Uh, no?! I'm sorry but she can't just go alone. It's too dangerous even with two people! Even with three people! We can't risk our lives for a maybe." He sits back down, slouching his shoulders like usual. Ayumi shoots an angry look at him.   
"Well than what do you suggest, Mr. Tactician?" 

"We just stay here. It's safe enough." He counters, and Ayumi shakes her head.   
"No, we can't just sit around and do nothing. I don't trust those old classroom doors to hold up if one or two of them starts pushing on it nonstop. A big metal security shutter would make me feel safe." 

"Yes, and there is still the issue with the restrooms." Morishige adds. "The doors to the bathrooms swing open both ways. There is nothing stopping the corpses from getting in there." Yoshiki just grumbles in response to that, speaking up after a moment.   
"Fine, but I'm going with her."   
"Who said I wanted you to come with me? Maybe I want Ms. Yui's help. Or Mochida's." Ayumi argues, not noticing the way Yoshiki's eye twitched as she said "Mochida." 

Speaking of the guy, he sits up a little.   
"I mean, I could go with-"   
"Big broooo!" Came a whiny voice from the young girl next to him. He bites his lip and sits back.   
"I can't leave Yuka though, I don't want her to go worrying about me." He smiles down at her and pokes her nose, and when he looks away she smiles in victorious satisfaction. Ayumi then looks over to Ms. Yui in a plea for help, but Ms. Yui looks divided. 

"I want to help you, I do, but I don't want to leave everyone here alone too... but you'll be in more danger in the halls, won't you." She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and smiles. "I'll go with you." Ayumi looks relieved.   
"Thanks, teach. I'll feel much safer with you by my side." The twin-tailed girl smiles, until the blonde haired thorn in her side speaks up again. 

"Well, I'm still going with you two." Yoshiki says like it's a fact, and it is clear there is no changing his mind. "If you don't want me, I'll just follow you anyway you know." Ayumi groans, giving him a side eye glare.   
"It's impossible to lose you, isn't it." She says, more of a statement than a question. Yoshiki offers her a cheeky smirk and nods with a hearty "yep!" Ayumi sighs and shakes her head, though the banter has her strangely wanting to smile. 

Like before, Ms. Yui claps her hands to get everyone's attention.   
"Alright, now that's settled, we should get rest. It isn't a good idea to go wandering the school halls at night, especially after a long day." The agreement in the room is unanimous, and everyone splits up to keep space between each other, mostly. 

Seiko cackles as Naomi yells at her for trying to use her breasts as pillows. Satoshi and Yuka stayed close together, side by side. Ayumi subtly laid down nearby the two, and Yoshiki not so subtly stayed near her, until she noticed and shooed him away. Mayu and Morishige stayed nearby each other, but remained a respectable distance apart. Ms. Yui pulled up a chair near the door and decided to keep watch, but she didn't last long, dozing off in her seat. 

The rain pattering against the windows was loud enough to cover the inhuman groans from the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy again. So. Yeah, comments and kudos fuel me and my need for recognition and attention. Feel free to indulge me. Please. But really, do whatever you want. I don't control you.   
> Thanks for reading! I hope you are at least mildly entertained ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
